FNAF: Don't let us in
by terrietont
Summary: Mike shmitz feels scared and invites his girlfriend over to the pizzeria, but along the way of the hours he and his GF start going a little bit far..


"Mikey!" Cecelia called out wrapping her arms lovingly around his waist.

Mike smiled relieved that he had someone to be with during his nights of hell.

Mike did tell Cecelia about the animatronics, but she hadn't cared about her own safety, she was caring too much for Mike for it to bother her too much.

12:Am-  
"So what exactly happens around here?" the blonde asked the slightly nervous nightguard.

"Mike are you okay?" She asked worryingly.  
The boy nodded still nervous. "It's just the animatronics..." He whispered to her.

"Awww it's okay Mikey, here I'll keep you safe." Cecelia held her boyfriend close: as cheesy and babyish it was: Mike was actually feeling better to continue through the night.

"See? it's gonna be fine" She smiled at him reassuringly.

Mike sighed and smile at Cecelia. They kissed before mike went to checking the cameras for the animatronics.

Cecelia looked at him seductively. "Hey Mikey?" She murmured

Mike distracted, lifted the camera up only to be greeted by her cherry lips. Mike looked away turning pink. "Cecelia not right now..." he smiled.

"Come on babe, it's not like anyone's going to see us" She shrugged still smiling.

Mike looked down frowning thinking if it was a good idea. Well if he was going to die here he might as well enjoy life while it lasted.

After all, he didn't want to die a virgin. Neither did she.

Mike's eyes widened when he saw the blonde unhook her bra as her singlet began to expose her large breasts.

Mike was speechless. As she took off her skirt, she unzipped Mike's pants as he sat there frozen.

1:Am-

Bonnie began moving about a minute after the cameras had been checked. Freddy looked at the rabbit animatronic and pointed his finger towards the office. Bonnie nodded and let out a small signature scream.

Bonnie made his way into the west hall. Footsteps began getting closer and closer.

Until he appeared at the front door. His endoskeleton eyes widened at the nightguard, something unforgettable sank into his system: a sight he would never be able to get out of his vision.

Moaning and hums of approval came from under the office table. A few blurs of skin and clothing came into the view as the purple rabbit waddled back to the show stage now traumatized by what he had witnessed.

Freddy watched the camera getting ready for his chance to move about the building. His movement was halted by a purple animatronic rabbit walking back to him.

Freddy glared at the rabbit. It looked as if Bonnie had failed.

Freddy slapped his hands across his head unsatisfied.

Bonnie looked down foolishly as his ears drooped down to his face.

Freddy shook his head angrily at the rabbit as Bonnie sat down on the stage defeated.  
Freddy pointed over to his next minion. Chica the Chicken looked at the bear, waiting for orders. The bear nodded to the chicken whom left the stage as the bear began to stare again at the cameras waiting...

2:00 Am

The Chica left the kitchen after nearly an hour: she made her way to the east hall down to the office entry.

She looked through the window... Her eyes widened in shock as her jaws stayed open almost falling off.

Her voice box sped up gaining a loud animatronic scream going backwards.

She ran out as fast as she could from the office screaming flailing her arms in fear.

She made way back to the show stage.

Freddy watched in frustration as the animatronic Chicken curled up in a fetus position rocking back and fourth while twitching statically.

The bear rubbed his metal temples and pointed towards a curtain covered closed up area with a sign displaying the words: "Sorry out of order!" on it.

Foxy the Pirate Fox animatronic stared out of the curtains his eyes shifting over to the animatronic bear. The pirate fox looked confusedly at a sad embarrassed looking Rabbit sitting down with his ears trying to cover his face. And a shaking shivering animatronic chicken sitting like an insane person trapped in jail.

Foxy quickly looked at his leader nodding before slowly making his way out of the curtains and preparing to run to the hall and into the office.

Running, Foxy prepared his voice box to scream at the nightguard hoping  
to give him a heart attack so he would be a lot easier stuffing into a suit.

Foxy didn't scream


End file.
